Green Secret Technique: Coins of the Six Realms
|image=SamiyaEntourage.jpg |kanji=緑秘技:サミヤの六道銭 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Midori Higi: Samiya no Rokudōsen |literal english=Green Secret Technique: Samiya's Coins of the Six Realms |english tv=Green Secret Technique: Samiya's Donations to the Six Realms |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Samiya, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Green Secret Technique: Samiya's Coins of the Six Realms (緑秘技:サミヤの六道銭, Midori Higi: Samiya no Rokudōsen): The puppets that Samiya holds with herself. Constructing them underneath the guidance of her superior, Hibiki Odorite, Samiya demonstrates that each and every one of these puppets has the likeness of a human being - including emotion and personality. In a similar vein to the Six Paths of the Rinnegan, the Coins (小銭, Kozeni), as she has named them, each represent one of the realms of life and death. Samiya has demonstrated to be completely synchronized with the six puppets, and uses them all - except for one - with her left hand, while her other hand is left free for other purposes. It is shown that the primary puppet, Tenji (天児, Heaven's Child) functions without the support of Samiya's chakra threads. This is done so by a unique chakra connection established through the use of unique technology designed by Hibiki, therefore allowing her to give mental commands to Tenji, which express whenever he goes into action. List of Puppets *'Tenji' (天児, Heaven's Child): The greatest of the puppets within the collection - Tenji is the first puppet created by Samiya. Due to this, he holds an appearance, personality, and functionality quite different from the rest of his compatriots. :*'Appearance': Tenji appears to have a very prominent jawline, deep purple eyes with a slightly excessive amount of eye make-up, most peculiarly one part of it being a dark blue tear-stroke being visible underneath his left eye. He also has four earrings on each ear, and has vibrant orange hair, something commented by everyone who sees him. Tenji appears to have a strange right hand, which is a skeleton, and always holds a number of multi-colored orbs, which are revealed to be a portion of his magic. His attire appears to be slightly eccentric, if not over-the-top in some cases. He wears a black blazer with diamond-patterned lining across the bottom and the sleeves, with a rope-like exterior as well, and only three buttons underneath the collar, which connect it at the neck. Underneath this, he wears a checkered dress shirt with plain white sleeves, similarly donned baggy pants, long white socks and a pair of black dress shoes. :*'Personality': Tenji has a vibrant and relatively carefree persona. He is constantly smiling, and appears to tease the other puppets of Samiya' collection as younger siblings. Additionally, he also appears to be quite casual when talking to Samiya, treating her similarly as he treats her puppets. But he is noted to be quite grateful of the favors that Samiya has done to himself, and Samiya reciprocrates by letting him do as he please, granted he doesn't do anything too outrageous, and always assists her in battle, a condition which he accepts gladly. :*'Abilities and Equipment': In summary, Tenji holds numerous technologies that make it quite easy for Samiya to perform a variety of functions alongside his, and the other puppets', assistance. These include: compartments for poison, chakra storage areas and hidden blades in his limbs. This is the same as all of her other puppets. Also, Tenji has a unique arm that appears to be made completely out of bone. This is later revealed to be a solidified concentration of acidic particles which are used quite prominently within Tenji's fighting style. He generally relies on it to utterly eviscerate any construct - organic or inorganic - with great ease. Furthermore, it reacts quite violently with chakra, creating dust explosions as a consequence. Finally, Tenji has the capacity to function completely on his own due to a core of chakra running within his system. This is because Tenji was born from an actual, deceased, human corpse, therefore still possessing chakra within the bones, skin, veins and arteries. While it is incapable of flowing, it has shown to be able to synchronize with Samiya's own via the use of Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with the Heart. *'Gōji' (業児, Karma's Child): *'Gaki' (餓鬼, Hungry Ghost Child): Gaki is a puppet that takes the appearance of a relatively middle-aged man: completely bald, muscular figure, tall, and with a unique flame-like tattoo that travels through the entirety of his head, and subsequently his torso. In terms of attire, he remains shirtless, but wears suspenders that are in a x-shape across his torso, which are attached to a pair of dark yellow, baggy pants. Also, he wears bandages underneath his knees, around his calf muscles, and a pair of dark brown shoes. In terms of personality, Gaki is described as being rather "hungry", in his case, for battle and chakra. Due to this, when he isn't in either situation, he is commonly seen in an 'off-mode', much to the chagrin of the puppets with him. :*'Abilities and Equipment': In summary, Gaki holds numerous technologies that make it quite easy for Samiya to perform a variety of functions alongside his, and the other puppets', assistance. These include: compartments for poison, chakra storage areas and hidden blades in his limbs. This is the same as all of her other puppets. Gaki's unique function is the ability to spontaneously combust chemicals within his body, before releasing them as a wave of powerful flames. He can also do this by consuming remnant chakra from the atmosphere, before causing it to be converted into the nature. *'Jūkodachi' (獣子達, Animal Children): Jūkodachi are, uniquely, a pair of puppets, rather than a single puppet. Because of the lack of materials at the time to create a full-fledged adult-like puppet, Samiya used the available resources to create twins. They both appear as children, with the girl, Jūko, having dark brown hair, while the boy, Dachi, has lighter blond hair. Jūko wears a rather short dress, with a wide rim at her waist - the dress is pink - a pair of white stockings, and shoes. Dachi wears a white dress shirt underneath a plain green vest, darker green shorts, and long green socks and dark shoes. Their personality appears strikingly animal-like and childish, causing them to be constantly be taken care of by the other parents. However, they are obedient to the orders of Samiya when they are given to them. They are also very playful with one another, and generally argue over the smallest things. :*'Abilities and Equipment': In summary, Jūkodachi hold numerous technologies that make it quite easy for Samiya to perform a variety of functions alongside their, and the other puppets', assistance. These include: compartments for poison, chakra storage areas and hidden blades in his limbs. This is the same as all of her other puppets. A unique ability present in Jūkodachi is their ability to utilize extremely enhanced senses. By working together, they are able to epitomize their mechanical functions to the point where any presence that isn't properly hidden at a radius of five hundred meters away can be spotted by Jūkodachi. While they aren't extremely proficient battlers, they are quite acrobatic. *'Jinko' (仁子, Human Child):